


I'll Help You Out

by LIKEABOSS1234



Series: Fanfics until June 5(13RW) [3]
Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: First Meetings, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:08:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24324055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LIKEABOSS1234/pseuds/LIKEABOSS1234
Summary: Zach sucks at math, but the boy behind him has his back.
Relationships: Zach Dempsey & Alex Standall, Zach Dempsey/Alex Standall
Series: Fanfics until June 5(13RW) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1755436
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	I'll Help You Out

Zach dreaded his upcoming class. It was Geometry. Zach was terrible at math, but geometry was by far his worst subject. He just didn’t get the concepts that it taught or how he would use it in real life. But that didn’t matter now. Now, he was going to fail the quiz today and there was nothing he could do about it. The class files in and Mrs. Harper starts to pass out the test. She lays the quiz in front of him and he tries and fails to understand any of it. He desperately looks around the classroom for any kind of help, but finds none. Signing, he lays his head down on the desk. He’d put his name on the test so he’d have to get some credit for that, according to the law.

The boy behind him pokes him in the back about ten minutes later. 

“Ay...what the-” The boy is holding a mechanical pencil with a  folded-up piece of paper in the clip.

“You dropped this,” The boy says, smirking.

Zach goes to shake his head, but they boy forces it into his hands before going back to his test that was already finished. Zach turns around and unfolds the paper.

_ Make sure to get a few wrong. Don’t want to look too  _ _ suspicious _ _ , do we? _

  1. _45_


  1. _120_


  1. _35_


  1. _70_


  1. _95_


  1. _170_


  1. _60_


  1. _90_


  1. _30_


  1. _34_



_ Thank me later. _

Zach quickly fills in the blanks, missing two on purpose. He had to admit, whoever this kid was, he was smart. First, knowing all the answers and then, telling him to miss a few on purpose. He had never seen this guy before, but he had a feeling they were going to get along just fine. 

Zach gets up to turn in his test and uses this  opportunity to get a good look at the boy. The boy had bright blonde hair and striking ocean blue eyes, a septum piercing and was wearing black skinny jeans, a gray and white striped sweater, that seemed to be too big for him as he fiddled with the sleeves, and black combat boots. The boy was sitting at his desk, reading some book that Zach had never heard of. The boy’s eyes flick up and then he smirks. Crap, this boy had caught him staring. He sits back down in his seat and hears the boy behind him laugh so softly, he’s almost sure he’s imagined it. He feels the boy tap his shoulder again. He turns around to see the boy with a note for him.

_ Maybe be a little more discree _ _ t when checking me out. My name’s Alex btw. I moved here a week or so ago _

** I wasn’t checking you out. I was just seeing who helped me out on that test. My name’s Zach and welcome to Liberty. **

_ Thanks, figured you jocks were all going to be the same. The other guys I met were jerks. _

** You just have to get to know them. They do that with everyone. You should come sit with at lunch. **

_ How forward of you, asking me to eat with you after we just met. But yea sure, I’ll eat lunch with you guys. _

** Awesome **

Zach couldn’t believe he’d just done that. Bryce and everyone else would be so mad at him, but at the same time, Alex seemed so cool and would probably fit with his friends. Also, Zach just didn’t want to be lonely in his friend group anymore.

Lunch rolls around and Zach leads Alex to where the jocks sit. 

“ Zachy , who’s this?” Bryce says, sounding nice, but  Zach could hear the grit behind his voice. 

“This is Alex. He’s super cool and helped me cheat on that Geometry test earlier,” Zach says. That seem to sell Justin on him. 

“Could you help me cheat in Mr. Danvers chemistry class? I’ve seen you in there,” Justin asks, then smiles. Alex laughs.

“I’ll see what I can do. I’m not the best in that class,” Alex says.

And just like that, he was a part of their group. Bryce invited him to parties, everyone in the group thought he was funny and it was just a good time, until everything with Hannah.


End file.
